The Gods & demigods read The Lightning Thief
by twilightershay16
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico are sent back in time to read the Lightning Thief with the past Gods. Read to see the gods and demigods reactions to Percy Jackson. Will Athena and Poseidon get together? Will Zeus and Hades admit to liking Percy? Will Percy show up?
1. Talking

**Leo**

Leo was working on the Argo II with Annabeth. He wanted to know about her boyfriend Percy Jackson that was switched with Jason. Leo didn't know how to ask because she always got this depressed look on her face when someone asked.

"Hey uhhhh Annabeth what's …?

Leo didn't get to finish because he and Annabeth were suddenly surrounded by a golden light.

**Piper**

Piper was talking to Jason about his life back at the Roman Camp. She wanted to help him remember as much as possible but didn't know how.

"How much do you remember about the Roman Camp?" asked Piper

"Well I remember some friends but that's it." He replied

"You can't remember where it is?"

"No but ….

Jason didn't finish because a golden light suddenly engulfed them.

**Nico**

Nico was talking to Thalia about Percy. He hoped that she and Annabeth wouldn't be too angry when they found out he talked to Percy in the Roman Camp.

He was about to ask her if the gods knew anything more about Gaea's plan when they were surrounded by a golden light.


	2. A letter

The gods were in the middle of an argument when suddenly six demigods fell from the ceiling.

"**Who are you!" **yelled Zeus

"You mean you don't recognize us?" asked Annabeth

"Should we?" asked Hera rudely

Annabeth was about to reply when a note landed in front of her.

"What does it say?" asked Thalia

**Dear confused God's and Demigods,**

**The Fates and I have sent you back in time with the gods. We noticed that you wanted to know about Percy Jackson so we sent you back to read some books with the gods. Remember these came from the most awesomest god ever and thank me when you see me.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Fates & Apollo**

**Ps. I'm the best god there is**

"What Apollo?" asked Zeus

"I'm sure I meant after you pops," said Apollo

"Well why don't you introduce yourselves" said Athena

"Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena & official Architect of Olympus"

Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis

"But you're a tree!" Yelled the gods

"Yeah Percy, Annabeth and Grover saved me; now continue" said Thalia

Nico Di Angelo son of Hades

"**You broke the oath!"** yelled Zeus

Poseidon didn't comment because he had as well.

"No I didn't I simply hid them" replied Hades calmly "continue introducing yourselves" he finished

Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite

Leo Valdez Son of Hephastus

Jason Grace Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion

"What is a Roman doing with Greeks?" asked Poseidon

"The future is messed up" replied Leo

"Well since were here who's gonna read first?" asked Athena

"I will" replied Annabeth

She pickied up the book and read

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**


	3. I Accidentally Vaporize My Prealgebra

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**, Annabeth read

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one does kelp-head," Thalia commented

The Gods looked down guilty.

**If you're reading this because you think might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh no Perce is giving advice," said Nico

"Duck and cover," yelled Thalia

Everyone laughed at the two cousins antics

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's mot gonna work Seaweed Brain," groaned Annabeth

"You know you're talking to a book right," said Leo

Annabeth glared at him and kept reading while everyone laughed.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"I'd rather not think about getting killed," said Jason

"Is it really that bad?" asked Aphrodite looking up from up from her mirror

The demigods looked up nervously but nodded while the gods that had kids looked guilty.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come after you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Who's they?" asked Leo

"You didn't warn me." Joked Nico

They were both shocked for their troubles.

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

Poseidon's eyes widened when he heard the name and he started to panic thinking about what could happen to his son. No one noticed this but Athena and she eyed him suspiciously thinking "What's wrong with him?"

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" his cousins coroused while Annabeth shook her head and the rest looked amused.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See he even agrees," said Nico

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan –twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That's torture," everyone but Athena and Annabeth groaned

**I know it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Sounds like Chiron," said Apollo

"That's because it is," said Artemis annoyed

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

"Wish I had a teacher like that," said Leo

"You do idiot," Piper said

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Roman?" Jason questioned perking up

"Chiron will like that," commented Annabeth

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"You just jinxed it." Said Nico

**Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I love this kid," said Apollo "is he yours?" he asked looking at Hermes

"No, If he was mine I'd be proud but he's not." Said Hermes

**And before that, at my fourth- grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

Everyone burst into laughter.

"This kid is gold," said Apollo

**And the time before that … Well, you get the idea. This trip I was determined to be good.**

"Nooo! Don't break the record!" yelled Apollo and Hermes

"Shut up!" yelled Artemis annoyed

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"WHAT!" yelled Annabeth & Thalia

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Grover," Annabeth groaned

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT!" yelled Poseidon

**by in-school suspension**

"Oh," said Poseidon embarrassed

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled**

"Yes, action." Yelled Ares

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Stupid goat ruining the fight," grumbled Ares

"Why'd you stop him?" grumbled Thalia

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Why?" asked Poseidon

Before Annabeth could continue reading the room was filled with screaming and six people fell onto the couch.

"Get off me Travis," Katie groaned

"I can't Conner's on me," he replied

"Who are you?" Artemis asked

"Katie Gardener Daughter of Demeter," said Katie

"Travis,"

"& Conner Stoll Son's of Hermes," the brothers said together

"Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi," said Rachel

"My oracle finally got a new host," Apollo said excitedly

Rachel nodded while Hades looked down guiltily

"Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares," said Clarisse

"Grover Underwood God of the Wild," said Grover

"WHAT," yelled the gods

"Long story," the demigods chorused

They had already been told why they were there so Annabeth grabbed the book and continued reading.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"What mess? What's going to happen to him?" Poseidon asked desperately

"Has he been like that the whole time?" Grover asked

"Yes." Jason, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Nico , and Leo chorused

Everyone looked at Leo, Piper , and Jason because they'd forgotten they were there with how quiet they had gotten. Annabeth took the book and started reading again.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer." Said Athena and Annabeth

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx**

"Stupid sphinx," muttered Annabeth

**on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, , would give me the evil eye.**

'Monster?' everyone but Leo thought

**Mrs. Dodds was this math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. **

"Why does she seem familiar?" thought Nico & Hades

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was the devil spawn. **

"No, that's Nico," said Thalia

"Yeah," said Nico "wait a min … Hey!" Nico yelled

Everyone burst into laughter while Nico pouted.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

"Oh crap," thought Nico He had recognized and looked at his father wondering what would happen to him.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grove I didn't think was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover," Thalia and Annabeth groaned

"I know I know," Grover said

The gods watched in amusement as the demigods scolded the satyr.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, **"disgusting," muttered Artemis** and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"** "Thank you," Artemis muttered **it came out louder than I meant it to. **"Of course it did," muttered Annabeth** The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No sir." **

"Percy's being respectful," said Thalia

"It's the end of the world." Nico finished

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**

"It had to be that one," groaned Poseidon

"That was not pleasant," Demeter said while shuddering

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…" "Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!" roared Zeus

"He'll correct himself," Annabeth assured the lightning god

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He justsummed up one of the biggest wars in history in just a few sentences." Said Apollo

"That's Percy for you." Said Annabeth

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'." "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofits excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears," muttered Travis

"Ears that ruined so many pranks," grumbled Travis

"How many?" asked Leo

"More than we can count," the brothers grumble

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

"Of course you don't kelp head." Said Thalia

"I prefer Aqua Dude." Said Nico

"Really," said Jason

"Why Aqua Dude?" said Leo

"You're both wrong; he's a seaweed brain." Annabeth said

"Why are you calling him these names?" Athena asked

"Uhhh," Thalia said

"He's a water freak." Said Annabeth

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces wit his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew what was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go—intense brown eyes that could've been thousands of years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **"It's for your own good Percy." Annabeth thought.** I mean sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted "What ho!" and challenged us sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"Why not?" asked Athena angrily

"We have dyslexia," Annabeth answered her mother slowly

"Oh…right." Athena answered blushing Poseidon looked at her thinking "Why have I never noticed how beautiful she is?"

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girls funeral.**

"He probably had been," said Athena & Artemis

"How?" asked Leo

"He's immortal," said Piper slowly

"What!" Leo exclaimed

"You didn't know?" asked Jason

Leo shook his head in reply.

"How do you not know?" asked Thalia

"**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered outside on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Everyone looked at Zeus questioningly but he just shrugged

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, **(que looks at Poseidon)**, wildfires from lightning strikes.**

"Okay what are you two arguing about?" asked Athena

"How would we know Owl head, this is happening in the future." Said Poseidon grinning

"Why you…"

"READ!" yelled Zeus

**I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"That's not true," muttered Annabeth

"**Detention?" Grover asked **

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right," said Thalia

"He's not that bad," said Annabeth

"Why are you defending the boy?" asked Athena

Annabeth just looked at her mother and started reading

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Grover," groaned Annabeth

"Really, can I have your apple; that's what you said?" Thalia said to Grover

"I didn't kkow what to say," Grover stuttered blushing while the gods chuckled

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Why can't you be like this boy?" asked Hera looking at her sons and step-children. Apollo, Hermes, and Ares just rolled their eyes while Hephaestus reminded her that she threw him off a cliff.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized caf'e table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"WHAT" yelled Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and even Clarisse

"I'm fine guys er girls," said Grover

"I'll kill her," growled Thalia

"Ditto," the girls said together

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Everyone burst into laughter. "He has the weirdest, but funniest thoughts ever," said Thalia in between her laughter

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" materialized next to us.**

"She's a monster," said Athena

**Some of the kids were whispering; "Did you see_"**

"—**the water—"**

"—**like it grabbed her—"**

"POSEIDON," yelled Zeus "THE BOY IS YOUR SON!"

"Yes," Poseidon said calmly "he is my son and do not say a word to me because you have a child in each aspect.

"NO YOU BROKE THE OATH!" yelled Zeus

"I DON'T CARE, YOU BROKE IT TWICE, NOW SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" yelled Poseidon breathing heavily

Everyone could see that Zeus was afraid if what Poseidon would do to hime if he kept talking and shut up.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"Nooooo,"yelled Hermes and his sons "never give away your position"

Everyone looked at all of them strangly.

**That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **Grover blushed.** "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You–will—stay—here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"I doubt it's better than mine." Ares boasted

"His is much worse than yours," said Nico

"Yeah right," Ares gave Nico his death stare and Nico didn't flinch

"Yeah, Percy's death stare is soo much worse," said Nico

"How would you know?" asked Annabeth "I mean I could see why the Stolls would know, but why do you?" she finished

"Uhhhhh I'll tell you about it l l later," Nico stuttered out.

"You swear," Thalia said threateningly

"I s swear on the River Sticks." Said Nico. Thunder rumbled outside of the "throne room sealing the promise."

**Then I turned to face but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? **

"She forgot to walk at human pace," said Athena

"Oh no what's going to happen to him?" muttered Poseidon looking like he would pass out.

"Oh gods, I'm gonna be sick," muttered Annabeth

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank space behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after . **"Nooo," moaned Poseidon and Annabeth. **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, glancing between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed I his novel. I looked backed up. had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But that wasn't the plan. I followed her **deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back** in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially . Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it… "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"He's being r rrespectful," stuttered Thalia

"Man, I never thought I'd here that," said Nico

**She tugged on the cuffs on her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." **

"Pain," Annabeth and Poseidon squeaked

**I didn't know what she was talking about.** **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

"How is that worse?" growled Athena

"Dyslexia," Annabeth said simply

"**Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't…" "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. **"Hades eyes widened because he realized who the monster was and he flashed on some armour; while glancing at Poseidon(who was gripping his chair in anxiety)nervously. **Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human.** "No shit Sherlock," said Thalia**. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" YELLED Poseidon

Poseidon jumped on Hades pummling him while cursing him switching between Greek, Latin, & English. It took 30 minutes and all of the gods and goddesses to pull Poseidon off of an unconscious Hades. The demigods all stared at Poseidon in shock and wondered why their parents didn't care as much as him.

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **"Really, what ho?" asked Leo "Shut up," yelled Poseidon and Annabeth Athena looked at her daughter strangely wondering why she cared so much about the stupid sea spawn. She also wanted to know why she felt guilty for calling him stupid and a sea spawn. ** lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **"That's awesome and way better than your coin Jason. Sorry," said Leo. Jason was angry because his own friends thought some guy they didn't know was better than him. ** spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. **"Wimp," muttered Clarisse and Ares. They both took a bath in the Pacific Ocean.** My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **"Naturally?" the demigods said in unison. "Well it makes sense because he is a demigod and a child of the big three at that." Said Hephaestus. Aphrodite sat up and watched Hephaestus with new interest. **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_** was a sand castle in a powder fan. **"Leo burst out laughing and everyone looked at him weirdly.** She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **"He still let the mist affect him," Thalia said incredulously. "Stupid mist." Piper thought **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had I imagined the whole thing? **"No," everyone chorused **I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." I said, "Who?" "Our **_**teacher.**_** Duh!"** **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **"Grover," groaned Annabeth "Boys give the goat lying lessons," Hermes said to his sons. "Got it," said Travis "Give—Grover—lying—lessons," Conner muttered while writing it down. "What?" said Grover panicked Everyone burst into laughter. **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. **"Looks like dad agrees," muttered Jason **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **Thalia rolled her eyes. **"Sir," I said ,"where's ?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **"See now Chiron can lie," said Hermes approvingly Artemis looked at him shaking her head and muttering about immature men. **"The other chaperone . The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no on this trip. As far as I'm know, there has never been a at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**


	4. New comers & reuniting

"Okay, let's read the next chapter," said Athena

"Wait," said Leo, "We came in the middle of the day; so can we eat?" he asked

"Sure," said Athena

Every male in the room ran to the kitchen faster than you could blink. When the girls reached the room it was a mess with food everywhere. There was a huge pizza in the kitchen's oven.

"What have you done to my kitchen?" screeched Hera

Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes at the Queen of the gods. Hera snapped her fingers and the kitchen was clean and everyone had pizza while Annabeth asked her mom to make hers blue.

"Why do you want it blue?" Athena asked her daughter

"Please mom?" she pleaded

Athena sighed and made the pizza blue; while Thalia smiled at how happy that made Annabeth. Once everyone was done eating they went back to the throne room.

"Now let's start …" Athena was cut off by a bright gold light. When the light died down there were five kids standing in armor and covered in dirt. Leo, Piper and Jason automatically had their weapons out, but the others just watched them curiously. Zeus snapped his fingers and the four demigod's armor was gone and they were clean. Everyone stared as the boy with black hair and sea-green eyes was tackled.

"Percy!" the demigods yelled (everyone but the HOO trio yelled)

The boy smiled and hugged everyone. The gods looked at each other confused as did the demigods.

"Who are you?" Artemis

Percy frowned in confusion and looked at Annabeth who explained what was going on.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," Percy replied

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," said Luke

The demigods who knew him gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Luke?" Percy asked

"Hey man,"

"How are you here?" Annabeth asked

"Percy's sister brung me back." He replied

"Ah, now I get it." Percy said, "Welcome back man." Said Percy hugging him

"Can we get back to introductions?" asked Zeus after everyone was done staring at Percy and Luke

"I'm Hazel Lévesque, Daughter of Pluto," said Hazel

"Frank Zang, Son of Mars," said Frank

"Reyna Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion

Reyna looked a Jason and her eyes widened before she saw Piper next to him. Her expression became hard and her eyes cold.

Aphrodite watched the girl and her daughter stare at each other thinking she could ruin Jason's relationship. She stopped that thought because she didn't want to hurt her daughter.

"Well lets get back to reading." Said Athena

"Who's going to read?" asked Annabeth

"I will," said Percy who had an arm around Annabeth

Athena narrowed her eyes at the arm, but didn't say anything.

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death" **Percy read


	5. AN important sorry

**Sorry I haven't updated my computer is on the fritz and I need to get to another one. I'll update as soon as possible and thanks for all of the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**" Percy read

"WAIT", Athena yelled

"What?" everyone said simultaneously?

Athena looked at Percy and Luke and asked "What do you mean Percy's sister brought you back. She can't be a child of Hades can she?"

"No she's not but my mom was never human…," Percy said

The gods (besides Poseidon) looked like gaping fish along with the newer demigods.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" ZEUS YELLED

"If you'd let me finish you would know." Percy said smugly

Zeus looked around and everyone was sniggering. "Fine", he muttered

"Ok so my mom isn't human because she's the daughter of Gaia and Odin…." Percy said

"Wait, who is Odin?" Athena asked

"Odin is the ruler of Asgard; he's one of the Norse Gods. Before you say they aren't real you need to think about something. Mortals think you're myths but you aren't; what makes you think everything else is a myth?" Percy asked

"So you're telling us that the Norse Gods, Asgard, and the race of Asgardians are all real?" Athena asked

"Yes." Percy said

The gods and demigods all sat in shock from what he said until Jason spoke up.

"Wait a minute if Gaia is your grandmother how do we know you aren't helping her?" Jason asked suspiciously

"Simple I am helping her just not in the way you think." Percy looked at Athena "You remember the old Spartan training technique that was banned?" he asked

She nodded her head in recognition. "Yes, in the training you were dropped in the Fields of Despair without food, water, or weapons for three days. They were there alone; it was training that was to concur your fears but also your anger. In the end of the three days they would remove a specially made headband…."

"What was the headband for?" Annabeth asked

"The headband prevented your negative side from becoming material/ real…"

"Your negative side?" asked Jason

"YES! Now stop interrupting" Jason nodded "Now, at the end of the three days the headband was removed and your negative side became real." Athena said

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled Gods and Demigods alike

"Look", Percy said, "The point of this training is too master your negative side. You don't destroy it because with destroying it; you destroy yourself."

It was quiet until everyone started yelling.

"What the hell?!" yelled Jason and Nico

"That's creepy." Said Leo

"That's barbaric!" yelled all the women (accept Athena)

"We agree!" yelled the men (accept Percy)

No one noticed how quiet Poseidon had been until he spoke up.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about this Percy?"

Percy just looked at him and said, "I did it."

"WHAT!" yelled Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Clarisse, Grover, Conner, Travis, and Poseidon.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Annabeth and Thalia

"When?" asked Poseidon

"No, I haven't lost my mind and when I was 11." Percy said

"You didn't even know when you were 11." Said Thalia

"Not about gods but I did know about my kind Asgardians. That is still a form of training for us." He said

"Wait," Jason said, "What does this have to do with Gaia?"

"The Gaia you see is her negative side." Percy said, "Grandma has bright green eyes not black and she never wears black. She detests the color black."

"How did her negative side manifest itself?" Annabeth asked

"My guess is her negative side harnessed Kronos's spirit & someone helped her, but she still isn't strong enough." Percy said

"You look like you know what she's going to do to get stronger." Jason said still suspiciously

"I have an idea but I really hope its wrong," he said with a look that clearly said the discussion was over

"Wait, this still doesn't explain your sister." Athena said

"Oh, because she's Asgardian she has a lot of powers. One is control over the dead. I asked her to bring Luke back and she did." Percy said

Everyone looked at Luke who turned away uncomfortably.

"Oh well you can read now." Athena said


	7. Socks of Death

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had school, couldn't use the computer and everything. Also had some family stuff. I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians so … boo. Anyway enjoy the story and I'll update soon. I love you all.**

"**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death" **Percy read

"Weird title dude", Jason said

"Old ladies man why not say old hags", Leo said

**Smack**

"Ow what was that for?" Leo asked Piper

"That was rude." She said

Leo scooted away grumbling while everyone laughed

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. **

"It's the mist," Athena stated

""I know now," Percy said

"We should do that," Conner whispered to Travis; who nodded

**The students acted as if the were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr - a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen a day in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often, I would spring a reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are psycho." Thalia and Nico said simultaneously

Percy pouted and Annabeth kissed him while everyone laughed

**It got so bad I almost believed them- never existed.**

**Almost.**

"Twenty drachmas says it's because of Grover," Hermes said to Apollo

"Deal"

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"Ha" Hermes shouted

Apollo grumbled but gave him the 20 drachmas while grumbling

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"No you just imagined of course something happened." Thalia shouted rolling her eyes

"I didn't know." Percy yelled

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. **

"Me too" Grover whispered so no one heard

"Punk" Ares said (he took an unexpected shower in the Atlantic)

Everyone laughed as Poseidon glared and Ares shrunk down in his seat

**The freak weather continued**-cue looks at Zeus & Poseidon-**which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.-**cue glares at Zeus- **A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in Hudson Valley touché down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**-Poseidon gripped his trident while glaring at Zeus-**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. **

"Wow you two are really angry." Apollo stated obviously

"Really. It couldn't have been a girl," Artemis groaned

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades went from Ds to Fs.**

"Fs," Athena gasped horrified "You're dating someone who gets Fs"

Percy rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw Annabeth's face

"Relax mother his grades are much better now."

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. **"Yess"-you can guess who said that-**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**-Annabeth and the gods started laughing (besides Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus) gaining questioning looks-** I wasn't even sure what it meant but it sounded good.**

"It means old drunk," Annabeth said laughing

"So Dionysus" Apollo said

Everyone laughed while Dionysus glared

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited bank next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. **

Everyone noticed how dark Percy's face got when he read Gabe's name and how cold his voice was.

**Yet…there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell if pine trees. I'd miss Grover**-thanks man-**who'd been a good friend**-Grover smiled-**even if he was a little strange.**-and now he frowned-**I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too- Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for, I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Seriously," asked Thalia

"Shut up" Percy growled

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ across my dorm room.**

"What?!" yelled Annabeth and Athena

"I'm sorry" Percy yelled

"Whipped" all the guys muttered only to get slapped

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked

"Uhh" Percy said

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only the best from you Percy Jackson. _**

"Teacher's pet" Clarisse snickered

Percy just looked blankly at her.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**-cue strange/incredulous looks at Percy-**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "…worried about Percy, sir."**

"We all are" Thalia remarked rolling her eyes

**I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, **

"Yeah right," Thalia snorted and Nico snickered

"Would you shut up and let me read." Percy growled

It was silent.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"Valid point," Athena

"I agree," Hermes

Percy growled

**I inched closer. "…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean a k**

**Kindly One in the_ school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too-"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"A lot more." Thalia snickered

"Will you shut up. I think matured just fine since you're still breathing." Percy said through clenched teeth while glaring daggers at Thalia who just sat shocked as did everyone else but Annabeth

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"**-Apollo thought about speaking but saw Percy's face and decided not to-

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." "Sir he _saw _her…" "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that." "Sir, I…I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. **

"It wasn't your fault!" Thalia yelled ignoring Percy's glare

"Right" Grover said

"**You know what that would mean." "You haven't failed, Grover" Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—" The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO," Conner, Travis, Luke, and Hermes yelled. "Rule 315 never give away your position"

"Shut-up" everyone yelled and Travis & Conner glared at Luke

**Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart was hammering; I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Chiron shouldn't be out in the open like that." Artemis murmured to Athena who nodded

"Of course it's an archer's bow kelp head." Thalia muttered "What else would it be?"

"I didn't know you…"

"Shut up" Percy and Annabeth yelled simultaneously

Thalia looked at them shocked

"B... …but" she stuttered

"Thalia I think you should stop talking." Luke said looking at the two-pissed demigod's faces. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop_, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

"Really Chiron?" Artemis asked

"He's usually smarter." Athena said

"He'd be brilliant if he ate more cereal and healthier." Demeter said

"Oh not again" Hades groaned

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." **

"What happened at the winter solstice?" Apollo asked

"That's what we want to know." Athena muttered

"**Mine either," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…" "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me."**

"I hate that." Grover muttered

"What?" Jason asked

"Having to repeat school all the time." He said

"At least you don't have to anymore." Percy told him, which made Grover smile

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. **

"Good he waited until he was sure no one was there." Hermes muttered. "Boys teach Percy how to be sneaky."

"Okay" came from Travis and Conner

"Hermes do not corrupt my son." Poseidon said

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just…tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"He can read your expression," Thalia said while eyeing Percy cautiously to see if it was okay

"Dude I didn't know then." Percy said playfully so Thalia knew they were okay

"Did you just call me a dude?" Thalia asked

"Uhh"

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"That's because you were Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said playfully

"I didn't know" Percy whined

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**-"3 hours!" all the males in the room yelled-** my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. **

"**Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's … it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. **

"Chiron" Annabeth groaned, "Really you had to say that."

**Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Annabeth growled lowly and took out her dagger while Aphrodite muttered something about 'little girls and crushes'. Percy looked at her horrified and started shaking his head.

"Stay out of my son's love life Aphrodite." Poseidon said and Aphrodite pouted.

'Thank you." Percy mouthed to his father

'You welcome.' He mouthed back

**I mumbled, "Okay sir." "I mean …" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the whole class telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year. Now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out." **

"Not destined to get kicked out Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered to him

"I know" he replied; wrapping an arm around her

"**Right," I said trembling. "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say … you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—" "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." "Percy—" But I was already gone. On the last day of term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich_ juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. **

"Uncle P isn't a nobody." Apollo said

"No he is." Zeus said, "but I'm not."

"You aren't a nobody but no one likes you." Thalia said

"What?" Zeus said

"You heard me."

"That isn't true right?" Zeus asked

Everyone looked away or tried to stay unseen.

Zeus growled. "Well I'm king I don't need to be liked." However, on the inside, he was little hurt though he'd never admit it.

**They asked me what I was doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

"Well that was nice of them." Artemis commented

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. **

"Forget my last comment." Artemis sighed disappointed 'Couldn't there be one descent male?' she thought

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, **-"Stalker!" Conner & Travis yelled. Katie smacked them both-**so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the bus ride, Grover kept glancing down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous or fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"You're very observant." Athena said

"Or Grover's just really obvious." Thalia muttered

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" **

"You gave him a heart attack didn't you?" Annabeth asked

"Wow kelp head just wow." Thalia said

"Really man?" Nico said

"Shut it death breath, pinecone face. I didn't know." Percy said

"Why do we get called names and not Annabeth." The cousins whined

"I lover her."

"Yuck." They chorused while Annabeth kissed Percy

Everyone else just watched the four amused.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. **

"NO RULE 225 NEVER CONFESS!" Hermes, Conner, Travis, and Luke yelled. Conner and Travis once again glared at Luke. 'I'm gonna have to talk to them.' He thought.

**Grover's eye twitched. How much did you hear?" "Oh … not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" **

"Oh not much." Luke said. "Just the whole fuckin conversation."

"Luke!" Thalia gasped mockingly. "There are children in the room." She said pointing at Nico

"Dude," he yelled, "I'm older than all of you."

Everyone else just laughed while his cheeks turned red.

**He winced. "Look Percy … I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …" "Grover—" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …"**

"You know what I just realized?" Conner said

"What?" Annabeth asked cautiously

"The book says Mrs. Dodds. Does that mean Alecto is married?" ha asked

"Let's not think about." Nico said with a horrified expression, as did Hades

"But …"

"NO!" they yelled

**Grover you're a really, really bad** **liar." His ears turned pink.**

"Like they are now?" Katie asked

Everyone snickered looking at Grover's ears

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**_Grover Underwood_**

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

"**What's Half—" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um … summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or … or if you need me." "Why would I need you?"**

"That's harsh." Piper said

Everyone jumped having forgotten she, Jason, and Leo were there.

"Wow your faces are funny." Frank commented

Everyone jumped again because they forgot the Romans were there.

"Dude you guys gotta talk more."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine but I still don't trust you." Jason said, "You could be an informant for Gaia or something."

Percy narrowed his as at Jason as did Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Conner, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Grover, and the god's that liked Percy- yes even Athena-.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to, Grover blushed straight down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I –- I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"You lost sleep worrying over a friend?" Artemis asked

Percy nodded cautiously.

"Hmm."

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me_. "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Oh nothing just my dad, Hades, titans, and some of the worst monsters from the underworld and Tartarus." Thalia said

All the gods and the who trio's jaws dropped.

Percy looked anywhere but at them.

"What?" Poseidon asked shakily

"Thanks Thals." Percy said sarcastically

"You're welcome."

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider, in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"YOU SAW THE FUCKING FATES AND DIDN'T TELL ME." Annabeth yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Thalia yelled

"I'm sorry I forget to tell you." Percy said fearfully

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of the them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Poseidon and Annabeth wimpered afraid.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey man—" "Tell me they are not looking at you. They are, aren't they." "Yeah. Weird huh? You think those socks would fit me?" **

"Not funny Perce. Not funny at all." Nico said

"**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

"Oh man, I think like a goat." Nico said

**The old lady in the middle took out a large pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"Yes. Listen to the satyr." Poseidon pleaded

"**What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled

"Sorry."

"**Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back**.-Poseidon groaned-**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip**_** across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the pair of electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

Everyone laughed while Percy and Luke exchanged a secretive look that only Annabeth saw. She raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Tell you later." He whispered

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chatting. "Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?" **

"A lot." Nico said

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?" His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"Very observant boy." Artemis said

"Thank You."

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

Poseidon fainted into a puddle of water.

Percy got up and told his father that the string wasn't his. Poseidon returned to his true from but still looked fearful for his son.

**He closed his eyes made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else. Something almost—older.**

"Observant." Athena said

**He said, "You saw her cut the cord." "Yeah, so?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." "What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

Jason turned to Luke. "Twenty denarii says he ditched and is an ass."

"What is denarii?" Luke asked

"We'll just use money ok."

"Ok and twenty extra dollars to me if Percy ditches him because he's freaking him out."

"Deal." They shook hands while everyone stared at them.

"Really?" Percy asked looking at Jason

"Yup."

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. "Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked No answer. "Grover— that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody going to die?"**

"Very …" Athena was saying but was cut off

"Observant, we get it. Now please let him finish. This chapter has been going on forever." Thalia said

Athena stared at her while Poseidon snickered

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"There. I'm done." Percy said

"What flowers did you come up with?" Leo asked Grover

SMACK!

"Ow!" Leo yelled. "What was that for?" he asked Piper

"For asking a dumb question."

"Who wants to read next?" Percy asked

"I'll read." Thalia said

**I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and give me any ideas you may have. Thanks for reading. Oh and if you read my story for Twilight a chapter should be up soon.**


	8. AN Sorry

**Hey, guys I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I know you guys hate me but its summer now. I should be updating at least once or twice every week. I've just had some family problems that I had to deal with. Sorry guys.**


End file.
